Ghost of the Past
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: AU! The day after Sonea and Akkarin share thier first kiss the two realise they are being followed, but that's only the first surprise for Akkarin...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is the beginning of my AU (alternative universe) fanfic. I'm afraid it's not terrible good at the moment, but it will get better. So till then please bear with it. Erm, also, if anyone has any ideas about a title for this can they let me no, cause I have no idea what I should cal it.

**Chapter 1**.

Sonea walked beside Akkarin's side, happy memories of last night's kiss occupying her mind. The air seemed clear between them now and he was no longer cold and distant towards her, in fact he was the opposite.

Suddenly she felt Akkarin pull her to one side, behind the cover of a rock.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We're being followed," he muttered into her ear. Carefully looking round he pointed out to her a lonely figure making its way in their general direction. Sonea frowned, the figure looked female, but it was hard to be sure as a cloak covered its body and a hood hid the face.

"I thought the female Ichani went to meet Kariko?"

"She may have been sent back. But I think it is a different Ichani. Avala walked more confidently then this woman."

Looking more closely Sonea realised that he was right. This woman scrambled over the rocks and over the gaps and she looked at her footing, not her surroundings. As Sonea watched the women stopped and stood shock still. Sonea looked to Akkarin but he seemed to be listening. Catching on she cast her senses out for a mental conversation. Nothing.

"She has a blood gem?"

Akkarin nodded slowly, "Yes. It would seem so."

Suddenly the women's head snapped up to look straight at them.

"She's stopped us," and Akkarin's grabbed her hand, pulling her along as they ran over the rocks. Sonea stumbled as Akkarin's stepped nimbly over gaps and fro rock to rock. Unable to keep up she tipped over a rock and she felt herself fall. She prepared herself for the rather painful contact with the ground, but it never came. She realised that his hands had gripped her, saving her from the fall. She looked up at Akkarin, who held her above the ground.

"I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention to you." He said as he helped her find his feet. She shook her head.

"I should have been paying more attention to where I was stepping."

She looked back at their pursuer and took in a sharp intake of breath. The woman was now a couple of minutes behind then.

"She's catching up." She turned to look at Akkarin and saw him frowning at the woman. "What's wrong?"

"He shook his head, "It doesn't matter," and he started to turn to continue on their way, "We need to-"

Akkarin froze mid-sentence. Sonea straightened and turned to see what had caught Akkarin's attention; though she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

A man stood blocking their path. Her throat went dry and she looked around for an escape route, but it was useless. They'd have to go back the way they came. She spun round to try to escape only to find that the woman had now caught up and was standing in their way. They were trapped.

The man took a step towards them and pulled back his hood to reveal typical Sachakan features. She felt Akkarin grasp her hand and send a mental message to her.

"We'll attack the man first. As I attack him I need you to shield us."

She agreed and the sachakan man spoke up.

"May I assume that you are Sonea and Akkarin?"

"If you want." Akkarin retorted, ready to act.

"You have nothing to fear from us. We are not the Ichani. We are here to see that you remain safe from them."

Akkarin smiled and was about to speak, but was beaten to it by the woman behind them.

"Believe him Akkarin, he's telling the truth. I swear."

Sonea felt Akkarin drop her hand and he spun round to confront the women. He looked surprised as he stared at her. Sonea looked between them. She was missing something.

She tensed as the woman took a step forward, then another and then another. When the women was only a couple of steps away she lowered her hood, allowing Sonea to look at he for the first time.

Sonea blinked and stared at her, she couldn't help it. She was beautiful. Her skin was a deep golden brown. Her features were soft and elegant and her face held two dark almond shaped eyes. Her ebony hair looked more like silk and was tied back. However a few stray locks had escaped and hung lose, but this seemed to enhance her beauty rather then diminishing it. He hands, which still rested on her hood, where long and slender, much like Akkarin's hands, she mused, but far more feminine.

AT this thought she looked at her lover. She was surprised to see him take a step backwards, but she was shocked at how pale he was and that his eyes were wide.

"You're not here," he said, almost to himself, "This is a trick."

The women stepped very close to Akkarin and Sonea noticed that her figure was well shaped enough to make any women she knew jealous. However it was only when the woman raised her hand and placed it on Akkarin's cheek that she felt the stirrings of jealousy.

"See? No trick, no illusion." The fact that this woman's voice was as pleasing to the ear as she was to the eye did nothing to ease her jealousy. She wanted to rush forward and take this woman's hand off her lover, or at least make him aware of her presence again. But there was something here that made her stop….

She scolded herself; she was being silly; they were probably just old friends, from his years in slavery, like Takan was. It would be silly for her to intrude on such a reunion just because of her pity envy.

Akkarin shook his head and pulled her hand away, to Sonea's relief. His voice trembled slightly when he spoke.

"You can't be here; you died."

'There that explained it,' she told herself firmly. She would be shocked too if she found out someone she thought she was dead was still alive. Especially if that person was someone as close to her as Cery. 'But you won't act like this. You wouldn't be this…intimate, with Cery.'

Sonea's anxiety grew as she smiled and took Akkarin's hands; she rested them against her temples. Closing her eyes she spoke again, "Then see for yourself."

Sonea watched carefully as Akkarin's face changed from hesitant to determine. He closed his eyes and his face smoothed into a peaceful expression. As Akkarin searched, Sonea watched and contemplated. Nerves made her uneasy. They definitely seemed close, but how close? The thought of how she seemed almost intimate with him rose to her mind again. She tried to push it to one side; she was just being paranoid now.

Akkarin had only just opened his eyes for a second when he embraced the woman, just saying one word; Yilana…..

**End of Chapter 1.**

OK there it was. I'm sure you saw that coming about a mile off though. Thank you Kas, for the loan of the name. Thanks Zurina for beta reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is where things start heating up guys.

**Chapter 2**

Sonea sighed. She was sitting on the ledge outside the cave they were sleeping in today. Akkarin was inside with the Sachakan man, a magician named Tarin, and Yilana.

The name left a feeling of bitterness inside of her. She was jealous. She could admit that to herself. Yilana was beautiful, sensual, soft spoken and, worst of all, seemed to have some deep connection with Akkarin. She desperately wished that she was overreacting, that there was a perfectly reasonable and innocent explanation for this. However whenever she convinced herself of some half way reasonable explanation that made her look like a spoilt child from the houses who had to share their favourite toy, she'd look back at Akkarin and Yilana, deep in conversation, and her mind would be flooded with doubt again.

It wasn't that they were acting overly friendly, but…..well to be honest she wasn't sure herself what it was. It was something about Akkarin that she had never seen before. Eventually she had had to escape from their company, unable to be in their presence any longer.

Footsteps sounded behind her, soon accompanied by the familiar scent of Akkarin. Food appeared in front of her and she took the food, despite not feeling hungry in the slightest. "Thank you," she muttered to her food.

"You've been out here the last couple of hours."

She shrugged, not trusting herself to speak. After a moment of watching her he sat down beside her.

"Yilana was one of Dakova's slaves. She helped me in the beginning; explained who the Ichani are and about Sachaka to me. She was Dakova's bed slave…and we where in love."

Sonea felt her world lurch at this admission. They were lovers, no wonder they seemed to share a deep connection. Somehow his admission seemed to a seal of doom on their relationship. It wasn't fair. She had only discovered his feelings for her yesterday and now this Yilana shows up out of now where and…wait. Akkarin had said **were** in love. What about now? She felt a spark of hope. If he still loved her he wouldn't have left her in Sachaka would he.

Feeling guilty she realised that Akkarin had been talking while she was lost with her thoughts.

"….on that day I had thought only Takan and I had survived. I thought that Dakova had killed Yilana as well, but it appears that he didn't completely drain her, only enough for all of us to believe she was dead. We never had the chance to bury the dead slaves; Dakova wanted to move away as quickly as possible.

She says that she doesn't know how long it took her to regain consciousness, but when she did she was in the company of an enemy of the Ichani. That man was Tarin. She's his slave now, but she's treated like a human being now, not some piece of meat to be taken at the luxury of another man." He looked up at Sonea. "I swear Sonea; I thought she was dead."

Sonea remembered his reaction from seeing Yilana again and nodded, "I know."

There was silence for a moment while Sonea watched her food. The question of whether he still loved Yilana plagued her mind. He hadn't said anything about his feeling towards her now. Sonea knew she had to ask, but she was terrified that he would say that he still loved Yilana. If it came down to a choice between her and Yilana, who in their right mind would choose her?

Well it was no use just sitting here wondering; she had to ask. Taking a deep breath she plucked up her courage she turned to Akkarin. "Do you still love her?"

Her heart beat quickened as he remained silent. She could tell that he was thinking carefully about his answer. She felt her nerves bubbling; was he thinking of a way to let her down gently?

She felt his fingers wrap around her hand and he lifted to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. "I won't ever leave you?"

She started to feel comforted. She really should trust Akkarin more. A teasing thought entered her mind and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't have us both!"

He chuckled and pulled her into an embrace. "I would never dream of it." She smiled. Here in his arms all thoughts of him leaving her for another women seemed like the whispers of a nightmare long past.

He pulled back from her, "Now finish your food and then come lie down next to me. I think we deserve a full night's sleep together. The others will stand watch." He kissed her forehead lightly and left her feeling more secure then when he arrived.

(&)

Akkarin walked past were Tarin lay dozing. The cave that Tarin had led them to was actually an entrance to a series of tunnels running though the mountain. It was used often by Tarin and his companions, who ever they were. Akkarin stopped by one of these tunnels and turned to look back at Sonea. The sun was just rising, reminding Akkarin of their first kiss. He smiled to himself.

"She's cute," he heard Yilana's voice near his ear. He turned round to see her stepping out of the shadows of the tunnel. "But I never thought you would fall for a girl like her."

"There's far more to Sonea then you realise then."

She smiled gently back, but he could see the sadness I her gaze, "Why don't you tell me then. I'm curious about the girl who replaced me by your side. That's what you said wasn't it; that you wouldn't leave her. I should be surprised that you found someone else though, it has been five years. I just thought that maybe…" her voice drifted off.

"I'm sorry Yilana. I though you were dead."

She took several steps backwards, further into the tunnel. Akkarin willed a light globe in life between them. When the light hit her face he noted that the disappointment had been replaced with a flicker of hope. "You never answered her question; do you still love me?"

Akkarin suppressed the groan he felt. What was he supposed to say? That of course he still loved her? That he had mourned her death for the last five years? That he fought his love for Sonea for so long because of his lingering love and loyalty to her, but Sonea had been like a ray of sunlight in his dark and lonely world. Much like Yilana had once been to him, but that light had been extinguished and he hadn't been able to prevent himself from falling desperately in love with Sonea.

Now here Yilana was, as beautiful as ever, wanting him, asking him if he still loved her. He was with Sonea now and nothing could ever take him away from her…or was there?

Standing in front of him now, Yilana was like some glorious dream. A month ago, even a couple of days ago, he wouldn't have had a moment's hesitation. He would be lying next to her now after making love to her. The more she stood, watching him with those gorgeous brown eyes, there the more the temptation grew. He found himself wanting to touch her, to kiss her, to…

He tore himself away from those thought, disturbed by them. Sonea was his lover now, and he loved her more then his very life. He wouldn't trade her for the world. So why was he having this debate with himself now, and why had he moved to stand in front of her?

Yilana tilted her head alluringly. "You still haven't answered my question. Tell me; do I still have a chance of winning back the heart of my one true love?"

Akkarin swallowed his throat suddenly very dry. He was going to say no. He was going to say that he was with Sonea now. He was going to say that she didn't have a chance of changing that, he'd just do it in a nice way. Some part of him raised its eyebrows and asked exactly how you reject someone in a nice way?

"If I had had any doubt you about your 'death' on that night then I would have made sure for myself and taken you back to the guild with me. When I though you had died so did a part of me. You were the only thing that kept my will to live although my enslavement, but that was a very long time ago. We are very different people now."

Yilana lifted her hand up and ran it along Akkarin's face. He knew he should brush it aside, but something in him wanted the contact too much.

"Really? Have we changed that much? You're still the man I remember, the man I fall in love with," and she kissed him.

Immediately memories overwhelmed him. Her lips, her scent, her body. Everything else was forgotten and he returned her kiss passionately. They stumbled backwards a step until she was pressed against the wall. He felt one of her hands slip under his shirt and slide up his chest, causing him to moan into her mouth. He felt one of his own hands slip under her shirt.

They broke apart briefly to catch their breath.

"I missed you so much," Yilana whispered, her breath on his lips cause him to shiver. Her lips were so close to his that he couldn't resist attacking them with his own.

Yilana stared working away at the buttons of his shirt and her mouth moved to leave a trail of kiss along his neck, making their way to his chest. His hands moved of their own accord, grasping her shirt, preparing to tug it over her head. He smiled contently. He never thought he'd be in this position again, especially as his last fantasies had involved Sonea, not Yilana.

He pulled away. What the hell was he doing? He clenched his hands tightly, Yilana's shirt still tight in his grasp. He wanted Sonea didn't he? Wasn't it Sonea who he now dreamt of taking off her clothes and kissing the pale skin beneath? Wasn't Sonea the one he had promised never to leave just a few moments before? So what was he doing here?

He was here because he had longed for Yilana for so long, because the closest he had been able to get to her had been in his nightmares, but Sonea had been able to chase away those nightmares. This was wrong, and cruel to Sonea. He shouldn't be doing this, not here and most certainly not with Yilana.

He opened his mouth the try and explain this to her when he heard a small noise to his left. He snapped his head round and felt the blood rush from his face and a sickening feeling gripped his insides. "Sonea."

**End of chapter 2**

BUUUUUUUSTED!!! Someone's in trouble. You know, I've just realised that I have no idea how I'm going to end this story. :evil grin: Thank you once again to the lovely Zurina for beta reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sonea stood frozen to the spot, in front of her stood Akkarin and Yilana. She had turned the corner to find Yilana trailing kisses down Akkarin's neck, and fumbling with his shirt buttons. It didn't register. For awhile she just stood there, numb. She couldn't understand what her eyes where seeing. Not when even when Yilana finished her task of unbuttoning his shirt, and slide her hands up his chest, and not when Akkarin took hold of her shirt. She just couldn't understand what Akkarin, the man who only a few minutes before had promised never to leave her, was doing here.

Then Akkarin pulled back and tightened his grip on Yilana's shirt and she had no doubt what would happen next. Suddenly it all came crashing down and her heart seemed to shatter. Tears gathered I her eyes and a sob was torn from her throat. Akkarin's head snapped round and he went white. She took a step back from him, not seeing, or caring about, the guilt in his eyes.

"Sonea," she heard him say.

She shook her head and turning she ran. She didn't remember being so desperate to escape from something since she interrupted him draining a spy in his basement. She heard him call her name but she ignored him. She couldn't take it, she couldn't talk to him. This was the worst thing he had done to her, worse then taking her from Rothen, worse then making her go out and race Regin and his followers. He had comforted her, told her that he wouldn't leave her and then he had turned around and….

She tripped over Tarin and picked herself up without bothering to apologize, desperate to escape this scene. She was an idiot, and idiot and a fool. How could she think that he would actually choose her over Yilana? Only yesterday he had said she was too young for him.

She felt Akkarin grab her arm. "Sonea, listen to me."

"Let go of me," tears where falling now and she brushed them away hastily. She didn't want to seem even more of a child in front of Akkarin.

"Not until you listen to me. Let me explain."

Sonea tugged her arm, trying to pull herself free, "You don't have to explain; I understand."

"I don't think you do Sonea."

"It's not hard. She's beautiful, more then I'll ever be. She understands your past She older as well, you said I was too young for you." She stopped speaking to try and gain control of her sobbing.

Akkarin spun her round to face him, but she looked down at his chest. "That has nothing to do with this. I…it was an accident."

Sonea stilled tears and sobs forgotten. She blinked and looked up at him in surprise. An accident? She felt indignation rising up inside her. He was letting her kiss him, unbutton his shirt, he was about to take hers off and he was saying that it was an accident!

"An accident!? How can that be an accident!?" Her voice trembled with the anger she felt. She glared fiercely at him as she failed to answer her. "Let go of me."

She felt herself growing irritated; she didn't want to be any closer to Akkarin then necessary, certainly not touching him. She just had to get away from him. The touch that had once made her giddy and little headed, now seemed painful.

"I need you-" Akkarin began only to be interrupted by Sonea.

"Let me go!" Once again Sonea turned away and tried to break free.

"Sonea, you-"

"I hate you!" she all but screamed at him.

Sonea's hand nearly flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Where had it come from? That wasn't really how she felt, was it? She looked back up at him and swallowed against the lump in her throat. She could tell that her words had cut him deeply, it was obvious. Maybe she should apologise. Then the image of Akkarin and Yilana flashed in her mind and her face hardened. No. Why should he apologise? He had hurt her more deeply then anyone else had and now she was thinking about apologising for her reaction.

She felt Akkarin drop her arm and she stepped away. She took the opportunity and fled the cave.

(&)

Akkarin felt soft hands on his shoulders as he watched Sonea run from the cave. She hated him. Sonea hated him. He really shouldn't be surprised.

"Leave her be," Yilana said softly.

"It's dangerous," he said in a rather dazed voice, "The Ichani are still following us. If she goes too far away then, she might…." He drifted off.

"She needs to be alone. You've just broken her heart and she is still young. Leave her bee with her thoughts for a while, otherwise you may push her further away. She has no where else to go, she will return to us when she has calmed down." She took his hand and led him back into the cave.

"Either that, or she will be left alone with her thoughts and decide that she would rather tempt fate in the wastelands then return to us," he added under his breath.

**End of Chapter 3**

There you go a possible record for me; an update in a week! Now it has come to my attention that some of you want this to be a Sonea/Akkarin end…is that true?


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVE RETURNED!!!!!!!! Don't get too excited though, this really isn't that exciting a chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Sonea sat down heavily in a small gap on the mountain face. The sun had fully risen now and was beating down harshly on the mountain face. It gave the wastelands a very different feel. Now that the colours were visible and she could see clearly, it looked strangely beautiful and calming.

Not that it really helped her. She had been walking for an hour or two now and was hopelessly lost. Even the sun didn't help her; everything looked the same to her. For all she knew she had spent the last couple of hours walking in circles and she was five minutes away from the cave. Worst of all she had no idea what to do.

A large part of her was angry at herself leaving the cave. Why would she do such a stupid thing? She had nowhere to go and now she couldn't go back. Not when Akkarin and Yilana were still in the cave, not after getting lost, and certainly not after her outburst.

She buried her head in her hands. Why had she told him that she hated him? Part of her pointed out that she hadn't so much **told** him as **screamed** it at him. As if that made it any better. She had tried to remain calm, mature and keep her dignity, but instead she had acted like a spoilt child of the houses. How could she go back to him now?

The other part of her mind made a noise of indignation. What was she thinking? She was thinking as if she had acted wrongly, as if she was in the wrong. He was the one that had nearly bedded another woman! Why was she worrying about finding forgiveness? She had done nothing wrong. Her reaction had been perfectly understandable and he deserved to get more.

It was obvious that he would choose Yilana though. It was only because of her stupidity and foolishness that she hadn't seen it.

He had promised her that he wouldn't leave her. What else was she supposed to think? If he didn't want her to hate him then he shouldn't have broken that promise. Why would she want to return to such a man now?

She felt tears filling her eyes, because she still loved him. It was stupid and pathetic; he had broken her heart and she still loved him. She pulled her knees close to her and tucked them under her chin. She was tired, lost, confused, upset and alone. She just wanted to be back in Akkarin's arms, warm and safe. She wanted Akkarin to appear in front of her and comfort her, to tell that she was reckless running off into the wastelands and to tell her what to do. However that couldn't happen now.

Tears started falling again. How could she go back and pretend that none of this had happened? That she hadn't seen him with Yilana? That she hadn't discovered his true feeling for her? That she hadn't fallen in love with him? She couldn't.

She tried to hold back her sobs. She had lost everything, and what for? Nothing! She was in a strange country, alone, without a chance in the allied lands of returning home. How was she going to see Rothen and her family again? In one moment she really had lost everything.

With these thoughts in her mind her weariness caught up with her and she fell into a fitful sleep.

(&)

"It's been hours and she still isn't back," Akkarin said into the silence of the cave. He had waited for Sonea's return for several hours now, not saying anything. Yilana had tried to comfort him, but after several failed attempts she had given up and sat next to him in silence. In this time he had made a list of all the ways he had managed to ruin Sonea's live to date. It wasn't comforting and it made him feel worse, but he deserved it. Could he possibly have done anything more idiotic or selfish? The other acts he could justify, but this…..

"Perhaps she's still calming down?" Yilana suggested.

"For six hours?" Akkarin raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

Tarin choose this moment to enter the conversation, "This isn't some petty matter to her. She's probably debating if she want's to come back. You did-"

"I know what I did," Akkarin said in a cantankerous tone. He took a deep breath and turned his gaze to the mouth of the cave. "It's been too long; I'm going to look for her."

Yilana stood as he did, and spoke to him. "How will you find her? You have no idea which direction she went in or if she's been walking all this time. Akkarin, it's mid day, she could be hours away by now," this last part was said with sympathy.

"I'll find a way. One I get close enough to her I should be able to sense her, but if I can do this so can an Ichani. She is in a great deal of danger," for the hundredth time he wondered why he let her run away.

"And so are we," Tarin pointed out. "If she is caught then they will perform a truth-read on her. They'll find out about that we are here and that my people are helping you; we can't risk that. I will help you search Akkarin. Yilana; you will remain here in case she returns while we are away."

Yilana looked uncomfortable. "I doubt she will want to find me here if she returns."

"You are useless if you come with us. Stay," Tarin commanded, frowning at her disobedience.

Yilana bowed her head in submission, saying a quiet, 'Yes master' as she did so.

Akkarin felt unease creep up his spine. Yilana's words had brought back several memories which he preferred to keep buried. It was strange how Akkarin had almost forgotten about Yilana's slavery over the past few hours, but these words seemed to bring things crashing back down onto him again. The division between them seemed clearer now. Before it hadn't mattered, but now it made him feel ill at ease.

Akkarin turned his mind away from this; finding Sonea was more important now. He turned to follow Tarin out of the cave when Yilana's voice interrupted, "What if she doesn't want to return with you?"

Akkarin felt Tarin turn and watch him, waiting for his reply. Hundreds of scenarios flashed through his mind, hundreds of possibilities, but he knew one thing for sure:

"I won't leave her alone in the wastelands," and he turned to stride out of the cave. How exactly he was going to do that was a mystery to him.

(&)

Sonea kept her eyes closed as she came out of her sleep. She felt heavy and drained. Why? She cast back her mind and wondered why? Soon she wished she hadn't. Memories of that morning came flooding to her mind and she scrunched up her eyes, trying to block them out. This time, to her great relief, the tears didn't fall. Her sleep had done her no good, but still, she wished she fall back into its merciful embrace and forget everything. She felt as tired and distressed as before, but now she felt too heavy and drained to move. As if…

Sonea's blood ran cold and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the man standing over her. She felt her stomach flip as he chuckled.

"Looks like you finally woke up, Kyralian. I know someone who will be very happy that I found you."

**End of Chapter 4**

Dun-dun-dun! What will happen next…to be honest I'm not sure myself. I'll just have to see what happens. All reviews are welcome, and thank you to Zurina for betaing this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Blah, this was a hideous chapter to write.

**Chapter 5**

Sonea felt the magical force lift from her, but before she could even think of feeling relieved the Ichani took hold of her arm. She felt herself being roughly, and rather painfully, yanked out of her hiding space until she was standing in front of him. She didn't struggle, or even attempt to break free, fear freezing her mind and exhaustion prevented her body from moving. She watched the Ichani look her up and down, sizing her up. She knew she should do something, but the moment she saw the Ichani all her thoughts seemed to take an ill-timed holiday to Elyne, leaving her mind vacate of even a glimmer of a plan. Though she doubted that even if by some miracle she came up with a plan, that her body would actually respond. Not even when Akkarin had first taken over her guardianship had she felt this scared.

"Here's one, so where's the other?" her captor muttered, "Never mind, he can't be far away…" Sonea's attention shifted to his hands, which were rising towards his head. For a second she was confused about what he was doing, but as she felt his warm fingertips touch her temples comprehension dawned on her. The prospect of him reading her mind was enough to push her into action.

She pulled her head away violently, throwing her hands up she knocked his hands away from her. Her legs began to move of their own accord and she found herself stumbling backwards. She was surprise to see, instead of the anger that she had expected, a smile beginning to spread over his face. His smile sent a shiver down her spine and caused her to take another hastily step backwards. The man's grin grew and he followed her. She didn't know why he was so pleased, but what she did know was that it couldn't bode well for her. Her puzzlement was soon cut of when she felt her back hit the mountain face and the Ichani stepped in front of her again.

Once again, she felt warm fingers press against her temples, but this time she was unable to step away. She threw up her barriers, knowing they would be useless, but she couldn't just let him enter her mind. She felt a faint presence on the edge of her mind before the images started to flash before her. He seemed disinterested with most of the images, and found her feeling for Akkarin more amusing then any thing else. To her surprise he took hold of her first kiss with Akkarin, causing her forgotten grief to resurface.

"Why does this memory make you so sad?" she heard him question.

She tried to push the memory away, she didn't want her enemy to know about her loss, of Akkarin's betrayal, but most of all she didn't want to see it again. However the memory of encountering Tarin and Yilana came up against her will. He grabbed hold of it and began to examine it. Upon seeing Tarin she felt a wave of resentment, even hatred, radiate from the Ichani, but it was soon gone and he is continued watching. Realising how close he was to **the** memory she tried to block his path, much like she had done with Akkarin so long ago. She desperately threw meaningless memories into his way. However, unlike Akkarin, this magician just knocked the obstacles to one side and turned his attention the memory she was so desperate to hide away. Eventually he grabbed the memory and started to watch it.

Her heart seemed to wrench almost as hard as it had done in the memory, threatening to begin tearing her heart apart. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't, the memory was held fast, forcing her to watch it. As the memory drew to a close she felt relief spread through her, relief that was short lived. She could have screamed when the memory started again. This time her captor didn't watch the whole memory, but merely choose certain points to repeat and examine closely. She watched the disjoined discovery and argument over and over again, leaving her with the sensation of dawning insanity. She felt herself mentally writhing and trying to push against the invaders mind, trying frantically to make him leave or at least move onto another memory, anything, as long as she didn't have to continue watching this memory anymore. It was like he was pouring salt onto a bleeding wound. Why couldn't he just stop? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Hadn't she been through enough?

Finally he let the memory fly away, and she felt his presence fade from her mind. Warm fingers fell from her temples and her legs collapsed under her. She slid down to the ground, no longer having the strength to stand. She felt tears running down her already damp cheeks, but she didn't care anymore.

She was vaguely aware of the Ichani crouching down to her level, and one of his hands under her chin, gently tilting it up till she looked at him.

"Poor Sonea, treated so cruelly," he purred, and he leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "but don't worry, I know how to make it all better."

**End of Chapter 5**

There you go...I think it's a little over the top, but there you go. It's more fun this way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ok, guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I ran into some problems…well, one major problem when writing this one. It was actually really difficult to write, so it took me ages to do. I apologise if it's kinda, blah.

**Chapter 6**

Sonea watched the Ichani pull back, not sure what to make of his words. He smiled sadly, or what she presumed was supposed to be a sad smile, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "It's so unfair for Akkarin to hurt you in such a cruel way. To take what he wants from you, use you, toy with your emotions, and then throw you to one side when something better comes his way. Don't worry though; I can make it all better."

"How?" she said quietly, ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her that this was a really** bad** idea.

"Go back to him, call him if need be. I will follow behind, but I will stay out of sight and beyond his senses. Once you reach your camp I will wait for the right moment and then I will drain Yilana. I will take away the women who stole your man."

Kill Yilana!? She hated Yilana for coming between her and Akkarin, but did she hate Yilana enough to want her dead? Looking at this Ichani now, she was sure that she couldn't trust him. She'd be a fool to think that he was doing this for her, or that he'd just let Akkarin go.

The Ichani continued, "Hurt him, like he hurt you. Take your revenge; make him feel the pain that I saw inside of you. Be strong. You won't even have to do much. Let me show Akkarin what he has done to you."

Sonea bit her lip lightly. What he said tempted part of her, she couldn't deny that, and she didn't like it. She didn't like the idea that she was tempted to do such a hateful thing. The more cynical side of her rolled its eyes. Why? He didn't deserve anything less. So why was she so concerned for the man who had ripped her heart out. She wouldn't even have to do it herself, all she needed to do was to call Akkarin and ask him to come and find her. If she just agreed to this then Yilana would be gone and Akkarin would be hers again.

Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to answer, "I can't."

She closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't do it. No matter what he did to her she couldn't hurt him; she loved him too much for that. She didn't care if it made her stupid or weak, she couldn't agree to a plan that would hurt Akkarin.

"But he-"

"I know, but I can't hurt him," she muttered.

The Ichani was silent for a moment and then she felt him stir. "If that's the way you want it. I think I understand why Akkarin would want someone else now. It doesn't matter to me; I can still use you. All this means is that I can have a little fun with you first."

Next thing she knew she was flat on her back. She felt a weight on her hips and her eyes widened as she saw him sitting on top of her. His malicious grin sent a cold shiver down her spine. He leaned forward and rested one hand around her neck while the other hand slipped under her shirt. She made a small noise of horror in her throat and tried to break free. However her capture pressed his hand down on her throat, effectively stilling her.

"Oh, no, I can't have you-" he never finished his sentence.

**End of Chapter 6**

Well, better late then never. I'm not really sure how this turned out actually. I don't really think I pulled this off very well. Thank you Zurina for betaing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** An update, well done me :D Again, I'm not crazy about this chapter, but I think it's because it was hard to write, so I feel it's not so good (and I have more time to think about what I've written…)

**Chapter 7**

Akkarin felt the stirrings of anger and jealousy as the Ichani pushed a lock of hair behind Sonea's ear. How dare this, this…person, touch his Sonea, to pretend to show her affection. She looked so sad, lost and helpless, and he was taking advantage of her. He ignored that he was hiding how her tears tore at him. He needed the anger; it covered the guilt he felt at knowing he was partly responsible.

The Ichani started to talk, pretending to sympathise with her. Hearing him made her anger rise to new levels As Akkarin listened to what Sonea's captor was saying he felt his anger turn to cold dread. The man was asking Sonea to betray him, to let him kill Yilana. Surely Sonea wouldn't agree to such a plan. She was too kind, she wouldn't even fight of Regin and his friends. However, watching her now he could see uncertainty in her eyes that disturbed him. She was tempted to accept. Akkarin started to understand how much he had really hurt Sonea.

He didn't want to know her answer, he realised; he couldn't take it if she agreed. If he waited any longer the Ichani might get bored with her and attack. Satisfied with his flimsy reasoning he stood, drawing his will, preparing to strike. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled roughly to the ground. He blinked up at Tarin who looked at him as if he was an incredibly dense novice. Feeling slightly embarrassed he realised that he had completely forgotten about his companion.

"Not now. Wait!" Tarin hissed.

"But if we don't attack now Sonea..."he trailed off.

Tarin's expression softened, "We have to take that risk. We will lose if we rush into this with hot heads. We need to trap him and surprise him. Wait for me to circle round so we can trap him," after a short pause he placed hand on Akkarin's shoulder and muttered, "Trust her," before disappearing.

Akkarin tired to force down his nerves and fear as he turned to watch Sonea. She was quiet, obviously thinking while the Ichani sat in front of her expectantly. He found himself holding his breath, not daring to breath. Nerves made him feel as of the bottom of his stomach had vanished. All he could do was to sit and wait.

"I can't," he heard the mutter. He didn't release his breath; he dared not believe want he had just heard was real. However the Ichani objecting was all the confirmation he needed. Breathing out he couldn't help smiling. That was his Sonea, to think he had doubted her. Her refusal was more then a refusal to cooperate with the other magician, it was a spark of hope. It meant that she wouldn't betray him, that she didn't hate him. There was still some chance to win her back. No matter how small it may be now he would make sure that it would grow. She might even still love him.

Suddenly the Ichani grabbed Sonea's shoulders and flung her to the ground. Soon he was on top of her, holding her down.

He felt an explosion of anger within him. How dare he!? How dare he touch you Sonea! How dare he harm her and cause her distress! How dare he rape her! He leapt up, unable to stay calm and restrained any longer. He wouldn't let this happen to Sonea. All warnings and cautions from Tarin fled his mind as he moved towards the pair, drawing magic as he went. All that mattered was saving Sonea.

He extended his will and flung the attacker from his lover. The assailant flew through the air and smashed into the mountain face. He crumbled on the ground disorientated as Akkarin realised that he had exerted more force then he intended behind the blow. He didn't care. As far as he was concerned the bastard deserved everything he got. He quickly closed distance between them. As the Ichani tried to rise Akkarin held him down magic and drew the blade hanging on the man's waist. Turning it against the owner he slashed across his throat. Pressing his hand against the wound and drew out the magic till there was nothing left. Akkarin pulled his hand back and stood, giving the corpse one last look of disgust. He turned to Sonea, only to find himself face-to-face with Tarin. He'd looked happier.

"Why did you attack so soon?"

Akkarin looked at him for a moment, unable to believe what he'd been asked. "He was about to rape her."

"I was not ready, you could have lost."

"And if I had waited he would have hurt her. I couldn't let that happen, not again…" He walked past Tarin to where Sonea lay.

He crouched down and brushed aside the hair covering her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked too pale. She looked so fragile; nothing like the strong person he knew lay inside. Fear gripped him like an icy claw, as he wondered if that poor excuse for a human had gone too far and killed Sonea. The mere thought made his insides turn to ice. Then he noticed her chest rising and falling. She hadn't been killed, she'd just fainted. Sighing, he felt light headed with relief. Everything would be fine now. She would recover and he would sort everything out. In the mean time he could think of something to say to her when she woke.

"We need to take her back to the cave. She needs somewhere to rest safety before we continue travelling." Akkarin slid his arms under her body and lifted her up, cradling her to his chest.

"We should make towards where my people are. We can find somewhere to camp on the way and meet Yilana there."

Akkarin straightened and walked past Tarin, "We're not going to you're people. We never agreed to that. I'm going back to Kyralia."

Tarin caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "Go back to Kyralia? Why?"

"We were always going to return. The Guild needs our help."

"The Guild is doomed. You can't help them now."

"I have to try. I've spent the last five years trying to stop this and I'm not about to stop now."

"Even if it costs you your life?"

"Yes," Akkarin replied, not missing a heartbeat.

"And Sonea?" Akkarin halted when he heard these words, "What about her? Are you willing to give up her life? To throw it away."

Of course he didn't want Sonea to die, the mere thought terrified him, beyond words and more then anything else, but what else could he do? He couldn't leave Sonea, not after all this.

Tarin continued. "If you refuse to go with us then at least let Sonea stay. Let her live."

Akkarin looked down at the girl in his arms. Remembering how he felt minutes earlier, the dread, the fear, the guilt, all just a small glimpse of what he would be like for Sonea to die. He couldn't survive if she did, it would take his will to live. The chances of her living were narrow, but she'd never agree to stay, and part of him didn't want her to. He just wanted to be by her side again. It was selfish, he knew it, but it was true. Sonea clouded his logic and sense.

"You don't have to decide now," Tarin said gently, "but just keep it in mind," and he started on his way back.

**End of Chapter 7**

There you go again. I hope you enjoyed it. Sonea's nice and safe now. As usual, Zurina beat read, so arigatou.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sonea slept peacefully in the cave. A couple of hours had passed since they had returned at dusk and she had barely stirred. This was to be expected though. She'd had an exhausting day in more then one way. Close to her Akkarin sat, watching over her while he chased his thoughts around his head. Two strains of thought stood out above the rest. The first, and most important, was how he was going to persuade Sonea to forgive him. The second was whether or not he should try to convince her to stay. Part of him knew it would be in her best interest to stay, but her help would be invaluable if she returned to him. It was, however, unfair for him to put her life on the line like that. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear the grief if she died due to his decision. Recent events had shown him how much he loved the young girl. The thought of losing her was…he mentally shook his head, he'd rather not think about it. He didn't want her to leave, he liked having her by her side, but he liked her being alive more.

He sighed. It didn't matter, she'd never agree to stay, besides, he had to convince her to let him redeem himself first. Now THAT would be difficult.

"Tarin says you won't come with us." At Yilana's voice he stood and faced her. He braced himself for the coming conversation. He was going to hurt Yilana and there was no other way around it.

"I'm not. The Guild needs me. Staying would be completely pointless."

Yilana walked over to him, "Really?_ Completely_ pointless?"

Akkarin took a deep breath. "Yilana, what happened this morning was a mistake, it should never have happened."

"But it did," Yilana said, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Surely that means you still have feelings for me? That you still love me?"

"I do Yilana, but I love Sonea more." He watched her cast her eyes downwards. It was a horrible thing to tell someone, and he hated doing it, it seemed so cruel, but he had to make things clear. He couldn't make another mistake. That might push all hope he had with Sonea away from him forever. It was also kinder then misleading Yilana that she still had a chance with him. This was in everyone's best interest. "I have to return to the Guild, they are my responsibility. If it weren't for me they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I have to go back, it doesn't matter what that means for me."

Yilana watched that floor as she spoke next. "I missed you. So much sometimes that it hurt. I knew you were alive, but I didn't know if you were well, or happy. I dreamed of you and all I wanted was to be in your arms and have a chance at what we couldn't have. When Tarin told me to accompany him I was so happy, I don't remember being happier. I knew that you might have found someone else, but I hoped you hadn't. I thought that if you had, that you might see me again and…." Her voice trailed off.

"Five years have passed since we were 'together' and a lot has happened in those years. As I have said, we are not the same people we were."

There was a moment of silence and then Yilana spoke, looking up at him. "When I first meet you, you were a spoilt child. The next few year caused you to grow up a lot. Since freeing yourself you're changed even more. You're right, you're not the same person. The Akkarin I knew just wanted to escape from reality, to hide away at home in the Guild. You just wanted to go back and pretend that you were never a slave. I used to be able to see everything you were thinking, and now I can't tell at all. You're not trying to hide away from your past any more. You're facing it, even at the cost of your life. You really are this high lord now. You've moved on and I can't follow.

"We're from two completely different worlds, we always were, but before it didn't matter," she smiled to herself, "it made you more interesting and attractive, but you can't live in my world, I saw what it did to you and how you fought it. As much as I hate it, I don't think I could live in your world. It's sounds so strange and I could never be anything but a slave. I can't just go from the bottom of my world to the top. I think I can see that now.

"There is one thing you're wrong about; I haven't changed at all."

Disappointment was written across her face, but there was a strong sense of acceptance as well. He wondered of she accepted his decision because she was used to accepting everything else in her life. Her excuse was just another way for her to justify his reaction and help her deal with it. This attitude had been an endless source of frustration many years ago. It had taken him several years to understand why she did this.

Yes, they were from very different worlds, and he had changed a lot, but she was right; she hadn't really changed at all. Granted, she was a lot happier, but not much else had changed. She would always just accept what happened to her in life and find ways to justify it. She didn't possess the fire against injustice that Sonea had.

Akkarin nodded, "I wish it were different.

She smiled crookedly. "You love Sonea though. I'm jealous of her, but I hope you have happiness yourself. I hope you live though this."

Akkarin's heart went out to her. It really seemed unfair after all she had been through. "You're a beautiful woman Yilana, I'm sure you'll find someone else who deserves you," he said, meaning every word.  
"I have my doubt," she said quietly, "I have found my beauty more of a curse then a blessing." Speaking louder she added, "I think Tarin will ask me to join the other slaves now."

"I think that's for the best."

Stepping up to him she planted a kiss on his cheek, "Goodbye Akkarin, the once love of my life. I will never stop loving you and I will never forget you."

With that, Yilana turned and walked out of Akkarin's life for the last time.

**End of Chapter 8**

There you go. Sorry if that didn't quite ring true for you. I'm really not sure about their reactions and so forth…..but I have be assured that it's fine :D Thank you Zurina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Akkarin paced the cave, nerves bubbling through him. Every few seconds he would glance at Sonea, checking if she had awoken. Despite the turmoil in his mind the sight of her resting so peacefully give him a sense of peace. That was until reality reared its ugly head again.

After he had sent Yilana away his head had seemed clearer. It had allowed him to think through and debate, all the options and what to do. He had finally come to a decision about Tarin's offer. Not a certain decision, but it was a decision.

First, however, was the most difficult part; begging for forgiveness. He had spent hours phrasing and rephrasing what he was gong to say to her, only to decide it was stupid or useless, scrap it, and start all over again. It was almost like a novice asking a girl to the races for the first time, under different circumstances he would have found it funny.

Looking to the mouth of the cave he realised that the sun would be up in soon. She had slept well and for a long time, not that it was that surprising, but she must be rising soon. The thought brought a twist of anxiety; he still had no idea what he wanted to say to her. No, he amended, he knew what he wanted to say to her, just not how to say it. After all, how does one apologize for tearing apart someone's heart.

There was a small noise from the other side of the cave and Akkarin quickly turned. Sonea was waking up. Nerves clenched at his stomach as he forced himself to Sonea's side and the confrontation. Crouching down beside her, he watched as Sonea rolled onto her back before allowing her eyes to flutter open. In a matter of seconds, Akkarin watched her expression change several times as she remember what had happened and realised she was now laying in a cave with a warm cloaked wrapped around her. Her gaze was confused as she looked round the cave, until her gaze rested on Akkarin. For a moment she looked happy and relieved, but then she quickly tries to cover with a hardened expression, leaving him wondering if it was just a hopeful wish. With a forced sense of calm Sonea sat up, moving slightly further away from Akkarin as she did so.

Suppressing a sigh, Akkarin sat down a few paces away from her, leaning his back against the wall. He opened his mouth to start, but, realising he couldn't remember what to say, he closed it again. An awkward silence stretched between the two of them. Akkarin tried to dig around his mind for any of the little speeches he had created of over the course of the night, but found they all slipped out of his grasp just as he found them.

"I assume you rescued me," Sonea said, as the silence reached an unbearable point.

"Yes," was all he managed to say.

There was another short pause before she said, "Thank you."

This gave him a boast of courage. At least that was a good start, better then her just ignoring him. Moving closer to her he prepared to plunge into the fire. "Sonea, what happened yesterday-"

"Forget it," Sonea said, turning her face away from him, but he could hear the hurt in her voice. Knowing it would be worse by pushing the subject he decided to take a slightly different tact. "I sent Yilana away."

Sonea turned her head back slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye, "Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Because I love you," Sonea turned her face away again, before he could read her expression. "Sonea, look at me," he reached out and tried to gently turn her back to him. She didn't respond to his gentle prompt, and not wanting to hurt her he let his hand slid away. Instead he chose to move to crouch in front of her, but then she merely looked down, letting her hair fall around her face. "It was a mistake, the worst I'll ever make in my life. It was stupid and selfish, but having her back, and so close, for a couple of minutes it was too much. In that time, all my memories of her overwhelmed me and all I could remember was her. What I did was inexcusable and unforgivable, but when I think about what I did to you; it tears me to pieces. Thinking about what that Ichani might have done to you scares me more then anything else possibly could. All I can think now is my hope that you still care about me and that you'll let me make up for my stupidity. I can only hope that your refusal to help the Ichani is a sign of this."

There was silence in the cave, again, as Akkarin finished, his eyes pleading. Sonea remained silent, and Akkarin wondered what was running through her mind. He'd half expected her to leap up and start screaming insults and hatred at him, but then, he reasoned, that wasn't Sonea. He'd never heard her scream and lose her temper when she was angry. No, that wasn't his Sonea. It was odd really; what he found slightly irritating about Yilana, he found endearing about Sonea. Perhaps because he knew that, more then anything, it acceptance was something that had been conditioned into Yilana. It was a reminder of her slavery, of his slavery.

"You still love her," Sonea said, not really asking.

"Yes, but I can't live without you." He meant every word.

Sonea finally looked up at him, but still, she said nothing more. She was searching his face, his eyes. He began to wish that he had been more passionate, his apology and explanation now seemed pathetic. He wished he had said more, spinning beautiful loved filled words that left Sonea with little option left but to forgive her. That would cause Sonea to fall in love with him all over again. He had been so much better at this in his youth, when it was all just a game, but those times where long past, he had grown. He'd spend so much time hiding away his feelings, and denying himself of this love, leaving behind the need for such words, until now, when only clumsily inadequate words came to him.

Finally, eyes watering, Sonea spoke in a shaky voice. "I love you, but I don't trust you." Akkarin's heart clenched painfully. He knew she won't just let it all slip by, let bygones be bygones, just because he said he loved her, but her first words had given him a false. He knew what she had meant; if she couldn't trust him, she couldn't be his lover. "I can't trust that want you say is true, and that you won't forget about me next time you see someone else attractive. I can't live in a relationship where I'm worried you'll just leave me, and I can't just simply carry on as if none of this had happened." By the end her voice was thick with emotion.

With effort Akkarin contained and controlled him self, after all; she was right. Not that it made any of this any easier.

"I suppose I'll just have earn back your trust."

"I don't think you can," Sonea replied doubtfully.

Akkarin gave her his half smile, "We'll just have to wait and see about that then."

The lapsed into silence again, but this time it lacked some of the tension from earlier, the air seemed clearer between the two of them, through it wasn't exactly what one would call a comfortable silence. At least they both knew were they now stood with one another. It hadn't gone wonderfully, but it could have been a lot worse, a lot worse. She had admitted that she loved him, and he could build on that. As long as she still loved him, he knew he could win her back. All he had to do was prove to her that she could still trust him, which admittedly was far easier said then done. Especially when he thought of the second subject he needed to speak to Sonea about.

If Sonea wasn't prepared to forgive him then he was going to insist that she stayed with Tarin. Partly because he didn't think he could stand to travel with her if she hated him, partly because if all else failed, he needed to know she was safe. Now he found himself falter. It wasn't quite that simple anymore. Her answer hadn't filled him with dread, as he had expected, but a sense of strange hope. If she stayed here then he couldn't mend his ways, but then it would be harder to mend his ways if she was dead; which was an almost certainly if she came with him. He now had a glimmer of how deeply it would affect him if she died. If he died without her forgiveness then at least he wouldn't have to live with it, but if anything else happened to her because he decided to bring along….

"What is it?" Akkarin was jerked out of his thoughts at Sonea's query. She was watching him curiously. Looking at her, his mind seemed to decide for itself, no longer feeling the need to over long, tedious debates. He needed her to live, but he didn't have to right to make her stay. It wouldn't stop him from trying through.

"Tarin wants us to stay in Sachaka, where it safe…safer anyway." Sonea gave him a look that told him exactly what she thought of that plan. Bracing himself Akkarin continued, "I think you should stay with him."

Sonea's expression darkened, anger tainted her voice when she spoke, "No! Imardin is as much my home as it yours. I have as much right as you do to defend it. I came to help you save it, not to hide away."

"Even if the Guild calls me back, there is only so much I can do against several Ichani."

"Even more reason for me to come. The two of us stand a better chance then only one of us."

"Not if I have to constantly look out for you," he said, giving her a direct look, trying to put her off.  
She meet his gaze with cold anger, "That didn't work before; it's not going to work now. I won't be scared off by cold remakes and stares."

Akkarin looked away briefly, breaking the eye contact, and sighed. "Sonea, I'm not going to win," He said more gently, "I don't want to bring you into that. If you…" Akkarin swallowed against the lump in his throat, the image of Sonea lying dead all to clear in his mind's eye. ""I know how much it would destroy me. I couldn't live with that." He looked at her imploringly.

For a moment her gaze wavered, but it soon hardened again. "This shouldn't be about what you or I want, but what the Guild needs."

"You can't help if you're dead."

"Neither can you. How can I succeed where you failed? If we both go together then we stand a far better chance." She crossed her arms in stubborn defiance. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not. "Besides," she added more slyly, "How can you win my trust back if I'm not there?"

Akkarin mentally shook his head with a mixture of exasperation and admiration. How did she always know what to say to change his mind? He didn't seem to be very good at winning these arguments against her. Part of him filled with unease at her decision, while another part was filled with perverse happiness. He had no idea which he should be feeling; happy or sad. Finally he settled on saying; "I can't make you stay. I just hope that I don't regret it."

Sonea gave him a ghost of a smile, "So do I."

**End of Chapter 9.**

There you go, you finally have an update. I just hope it was worth the wait. I'm not actually sure where to go from here, but it's tempting to make the next chapter the last one.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **:hides from annoyed readers: Yes, it's been awhile, but what matters is that I updated...right...right?

**Chapter 10**

Sonea hugged her knees on Akkarin's bed. The ex-highlord wasn't present, but she needed to talk to him. It had been a week now, a week since the events with Yilana and things between them had been... strange.

Their journey to Imardin had been rather awkward at times, especially at first. Akkarin had never pushed her though, he merely worked on bridging the gap that had formed between them. If anything good had come out of this, it would be that Akkarin had opened up to her in a bid to show trust.

After a narrow escape from a female Ichani they'd entered Krylia the following evening, sleeping under the shade of the forest. She had awoken the next day to find Dorrien crouching beside her, shooting Akkarin, who slept a few feet away, suspicious glances. Dorrien had insisited on talking to Sonea privately while his men watched her companion. He seemed convinced that the ex-highlord had somehow tricked her, or forced her into exile along with him. She tried to explain otherwise, but she could tell he didn't believe her. That was until they saw the events at the fort. Afterwards the three quickly travelled to Imardin.

So why was she on Akkarin's bed? They hadn't reconciled yet. It was because of Rothen. She forced down the lump in her throat. A few hours before, she had overheard news telling her of Rothen's death. Akkarin had comforted her, and as she was wrapped in her arms she began to realise that she could forgive Akkarin.

She had spent the last hour thinking about this, until finally coming to a conclusion. Unfortunately when she had come to Akkarin's room to talk to him he wasn't there. Which was why she was sitting on his bed now, waiting for him to return.

Losing Rothen made her realise that she didn't want to lose someone else she loved, and she did love Akkarin, she now doubted that anything could change that. She wasn't saying that she trusted him completely, or that she wanted to marry him, just that she was ready to give him another chance. She didn't want to lose anyone else. She didn't want to lose him again.

The door opened, and she quickly got to her feet. Akkarin was mid-door close when he spotted her. He paused obviously surprised and she couldn't help but feel slightly smug at the reaction. He quickly closed the door before addressing her.

"Sonea, what are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breathe, she stepped towards him. "I don't want to lose someone else."

Akkarin's face softened and he came to stand directly in front of her, waiting for her to continue.

"I love you, I know that and I don't want you to die without you knowing I've forgiven you."

She felt his hand on her cheek, softly cupping it. "You don't have to say this, not for me, not because of the situation."

Sonea shook her head. "I want to. Losing Rothen made me realise that I can forgive you. I'm not saying that everything will go back to how they were before Yilana. You still need to help me trust you, but if we survive this, I'm willing to give us a second chance."

"Are you sure this is what you want."

"Yes."

Akkarin smiled and started to draw her towards him. When she didn't resist he gently held her. Awkwardness nibbled at her, but she pushed it aside, it felt nice to be held by Akkarin, and not because of grief.

"Thank you."

Sonea didn't answer, simply closing her eyes, and made herself relax in the embrace. Yes, she could forgive Akkarin.

**End of Ghost of the Past**

Well, there's the end. I hope I managed to get them both in character, but it's been a while since I've read the books. It's up to you whether or not Akkarin dies at the end, through I know how it goes in my head :D I hope you've enjoyed the fic, and thank you very much to everyone whose read it, and even more thanks to those who fav'ed/watched it and/or took the time to review.


End file.
